Never Do Too Much
by 44454469
Summary: "Everyone has a reason, everyone has a story," The Wild Geese never have turned their backs on each other or turned one down for something so trivial, though when the time comes to trust the ties that truly keep their relationships together - Pip only hopes that the boys have really got his back and will be there for him this time for real. Or not? Pip X Alucard - Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

The old farts at the round-table grossly examined the contents in which Pip presented to them in... _graciousness_ (if that could be the term to use). The mercenary stomached all of it, the talk about guts spewing out, blood seeping out between the cracks of the floorboards in the mansion – though paler than Alucard in the room and this did not go unnoticed by Integra, who was eyeballing the Frenchmen the entire evening, she knew something was up.

He didn't know when or how it started, though the pains and to pinpoint of where it was starting he could be more precise. Pip had become ill just a few weeks ago after his trip to Brazil, he remembered virtually nothing of the night before Alucard's blown-out-massacre. It had been bugging him ever since, though with a different kind of bug – a stomach bug – to the point where he was sick – too sick to even get out of bed.

Walter heeded any sort of Vampire-slaying operations for the Wild Geese until 'further notice', finally when Pip had motioned himself out of bed and with the nursing-like mannerisms, eventually he stated:

"I want to fight! That's what you hired me to do here, isn't it? Then come' on quit babying me –" Paler than the moon Pip's face went and burnt-brown skin turned a ghostly white and he tumbled over, Walter caught him. "Ugh, on second thought, never mind. Maybe I should see a doc about this."

Integra's cigar but eventually burned out and she reached for another – _Damn she goes thru those things like their water or something!_ Pip fantasied her gasping for more cigarettes comically and none being there to aide her addiction, gosh, he wondered what Integra would be like – even scarier then she is now.

Integra nodded in agreement to Pip's statement. Pip was slumped into a chair sloppily as he was in too much pain to sit upright. "Concerning your… condition and current circumstances, the Hellsing Organization has private Medics in which they will aide you."

"Free of charge? My insurance isn't that great… Are you sure?" Pip rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

Integra purred in a sort of acknowledgement to Pip's anxiety, "I have some concerns about your sudden bout of illness. Captain Bernadotte, please allow the private medic to examine you thoroughly."

"Ok. I trust you."

Integra scheduled an _appointment_ for Pip to be in the Hellsing emergency ward – whatever that was – the place was so freaking huge he needed a map half the time to find his way around the place, it could damn as well be Buckingham Palace… And was escorted by Seras, unknown to whom his medic would be or what they'd be like, as long as they were someone sane and not a monster or demon or Frankenstein – then he'd be fine.

_Why was he being escorted? He wasn't a child…_

"Hey um… I'm here for my appointment."

"Yes, thank you for coming Captain Bernadotte. If you may step on the scale so I may weigh you."

Pip's jaw dropped and he stepped back – almost into Seras before she caught him, "W-Walter?!"

Wrapping his hand tightly with a latex glove and hearing the snap echo throughout the room, Walter smirked his devilish grin. "Yes, it's me, surprised?"

_Like – yes!_ Pip was stammering, unable to speak to the greying-haired man. "Y-you're the butler!"

"Ah, but back in World War II when fighting alongside Alucard, I was also able to gain medical knowledge when people treated various kinds of wounds. It… interested me. Plus, the Hellsing Organization cannot trust many… outsiders – hmm? Now, Captain if you may please step onto the scale."

Pip groaned and clicked the back of his tongue and stepped onto the scales, once his shoes were off – he found out he'd actually had gained weight to his surprise. Seras had been blushing the whole time, not making a peep though. "W-what?" He snapped, she didn't make any remarks.

"Captain, how have your eating habits been as of late?"

"Same. I guess? Well, except for the random bouts of nausea if you count that as anything. Otherwise I don't get anything odd like… What are you thinking of?" Pip raised a brow, sitting on the examination table shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Clearly not liking where this was going.

"Cravings perhaps? Anything that you normally don't like but you suddenly want it?"

"N-no, not at all, just nausea. That's been making me unable to eat, but I don't understand why I've been gaining weight…"

Walter scribbled something down on a notepad and hummed. "Does it burn when you pee? Do you see any blood at all?"

"No,"

_"That's good…"_

Pip's head shot up from looking at Seras, "What was that?"

"Nothing. My next question: sleeping patterns have changed recently yes? It's been bothersome to you correct?"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to guard Alucard like normal. My usual post has been switched out with Brandon and Kevin. I feel bad for them because wellll they're wimps when it comes to Alucard but man I just can't stay awake and then sometimes I get nauseas when I'm around his room at night too. I get migraines too, like someone's calling to me and it makes me so dizzy I want' to pass out. So I sleep for like almost all day."

Something had been troubling Pip since he'd first been picked up by Seras actually. Actually, since she'd first been playing mother hen. Some sort of strange vibe had been picked up by him – inside – he couldn't quite understand what – but it was something.

"Um… I've been feeling strange as well." The ex-police girl motioned to speak, the two men turned their directions towards her. "I've been feeling like Master has been calling me, though every time I go to him he hasn't – it's like how we normally communicate, telepathically, so I then somehow make him mad, but I don't mean to! Um…"

"I see, well the strange person calling you: I might have an idea as to who it is. Captain Bernadotte, I would like to take a few blood tests and a urinalysis. If you may." Walter rummaged thru some files and bottles in the cabinet while Pip's face flushed.

_I really don't like where this is going. _

Alucard was beyond irritated. He was – how did that mercenary say it to him once – _pissed off_. He couldn't help but feel strange vibes everywhere, channeling like a _rambunctious, hyperactive child's ESP's_. Likewise, he couldn't understand what the cause of it was – but damn was it pissing him off. Big time. He felt bad for chewing the girl out but who else was there to blame?

Alucard sat in his lair in silence, thinking to himself who (or what) he could possibly find out to blame this on.

"Mercenary…" The words escaped Alucards pale lips, as he remembered the energy levels coming off of the young humans body while he passed by his room – Alucard thought of something. "Bernadotte, Pip Bernadotte. Yes, now I remember that night."

It was a night filled with a luscious wonder, he had never been embraced by anyone so wonderfully amazing like that – at least not in a long time. He was –

In love.

No.

Love is a façade, he couldn't have been in love, when you're in love, you have to be wearing a mask, like Thalia &Melpomene. Just a big _façade_. Alucard sighed and drank the glass of medical blood. He chugged it down. Who was he fooling? Being in love – with that fool.

Not even in the next five hundred years. If, he lives that long. Alucard laughed, what he does best in the most sorrowful of situations, Alucard laughed.

_"Stupid monster, there is no such thing as love for you…"_

Integra examined the reports of another Ghoul attack in Scotland. _They're everywhere now; I can't understand why – who – or what is sending them and how fast they're getting to these locations! Dammit! If only we had some kind of clue!_ Integra tapped her finger against the table and as she let the weakening but of the cigar she angrily awaited Walter to come aide her for another lite. Though – she remembered – he was with Captain Bernadotte, which came to her attention again in which she out-spoke to herself – "Dear god I hope that Walter isn't right…"

Her lemonade-kissed mane brushed in the indoor breeze as she got up from her seat, Integra proceeded down to her study, in which she examined her father's books – to seek out helpful information on Walter's theory. If he was right; _they'd need all the help they could get_.

Cobalt eyes grew wide as they found an article written by her father – though not as detailed as she'd hoped, she assumed that the Hellsing Organization had neglected to research on these matters. _Rightfully so._ Integra scoffed to herself as she at nearby the fireplace, crossing her legs. Such an un-Englishwoman manner but she felt more comfortable in her study. What used to be a comforting place for where her uncle and father would read together in joyous times, even her aunt when she was alive – though all those times quickly changed and smothered downhill, turning into a what seemed a never-ending nightmare.

"Alucard, what the hell is going on? Do you know…" Gasping aloud she hoped that this poor boy – Captain Bernadotte – would not be harmed any further by this horrible, sick experiment.

"Bernadotte…" She said, closing the book firmly and getting up – then making the self-remark that she was going to check on the mercenary in the clinic. _I will protect you and make sure that nothing happens. You have my word._

"Okay, are the tests back yet? I'm going nuts here." Pip groaned rubbing his stomach in an awkward motion, Seras still remained silent. Pip cocked his head rightwards. "What's been with you, Monsieur? You've been avoiding conversation with me all day!" He snapped a bit, making her cringe backwards into the corner more.

"I apologize Captain. I just feel nervous around you – you've been giving off strange signals – naturally."

"What do you mean Monsieur?"

"Like, I feel like there's a large amount of energy coming from you that's uncontrollable and it's making me – want to rip my hair out – or even want to scream. It's not that I hate you, it's that the energy levels are way to difficult to balance out! I-I know you can't help it and I'm also frustrated as to why this is happening."

Pip sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well maybe that butler can tell us something with those tests, hopefully I won't have to be prodded at anymore – man – I hate needles."

Seras smiled faintly, it always made him feel good when she did that. Brought a smile to his face.

Then, the words escaped from her pale-pinkish lips and her fangs were revealed – "You did very well Captain,"

Pip laughed.

"Maybe I'll get a lollipop for being so well behaved huh? Though darn, my bandages don't have ponies or race-cars on them, I lucked out."

Seras nodded and smiled, she was silent, but her expression said all to him. He was… finally in a better mood. For the past three weeks – Pip hadn't been the most chipper of the bunch. He had a good reason as to why as well, though Seras only hoped she could do the very best to assist the Captain – and her master – when they needed her.

"They're done!"

"Finally!"


	2. Chapter 2

_About three weeks ago…_

It was simple. Go to Brazil and find out whoever had been trailing them. Right? Well, for Alucard that was simple, for Pip… "Why am I stuck in a shitty hotel – you get like the executive suite! Damn you vampire!"

"Oh the whining!" Alucard groaned back, he crossed his legs in a sloppy motion and twirled the wine glass that was filed with blood. "Don't you do anything else but complain, mercenary?"

"Tsk. You seem pretty good at doing that as well, Vampire."

Alucard chuckled and took a sip of the blood. "Hmm, touché."

Groaning more Pip proceeded to exit the – humongous room. "Whatever, I'm going to get some drinks down at the bar, the tab's on Hellsing."

"Scummy human."Alucard spat – oh – they would get along just fine.

_A few hours before the massacre. _

"Monsieur Alucard! Ugh, o-pen up!"

"Why should I?"

"I need to – oh god."

Alucard let the door creek open, eventually red eyes widened further as he saw the mess Pip left – it was dastardly unbearable. Though he doesn't mind that much of smelly things. _Even though this was pretty bad._ Alucard helped Pip inside, having the mercenary have one hand around his shoulder, eventually, they waltzed into the bathroom –

"Your drunk."

Pip only responded with his retching – painful retches into the toilet. "Y-yeah," *gasp* "I had one too many at the bar, haha." *gasp*.

The stench of human alcohol was unbearable. He hated it. It made _him nauseous_. "I can't understand how humans can stomach that garbage." He ruffled his nose thus attempting to make his leave – Pip then interjected.

"Ts' good. Y'know don't knock it till ya tried it… Monsieur."

"I have tried it. Remember – your just a mere child compared to me – I've lived five times the lifetimes that you've lived. Stupid human, now hurry up and get out of my room."

"Tsk. Whatever…"

Pip gargled again and held his stomach, emptying what little contents he had left, eventually as time passed though all became silent. Alucard awoke from a sudden snooze – eventually thinking to check on the human would be rather obligatory… So he did just that, out of courtesy.

He opened the restroom's door and smelled an ever worse stench than before. A sex-smell, hormones reeking prudently – until he saw – a white liquid leaking from the man's penis area – or wait – was that his penis? Either way, he hadn't seen a human bodily features in such a long time… embarrassed to admit. He looked away, blushing, he covered his face in shock and went to attempt to cover up the mercenary.

_So hot – so wet – so warm – _

"Dammit not now,"

_He hasn't had intercourse in well over two hundred years. Why could this happen now?_

Alucard swore as he reached for the man's dick errr private parts. Before though he thought – better not soil these gloves –

He ungloved his hands and eventually felt the warm wetness ooze all over his skin, he yelped- like a fucking school girl. Alucard then stripped of his clothing and proceeded with his intercourse. He wasn't even wary of the fact he might harm the human, he just went – he was – he was.

In love.

Or was he? No – he was raping him – he was –

No. Stop. Stop. Stop. STOP.

Alucard woke up, lying next to the mercenary. He clothed himself, washed off the mercenary, eventually lying the red-haired man back onto the sofa (he'll seek to that the sofa be burned first thing in the morning).

Though he slept not in his coffin but on the sofa aside from the mercenary – as his body was too sore to even think about sleeping in that jam-packed thing.

_What did I just do?_

When Pip awoke he was back at his room in Hellsing. Turning on the TV – Pip ached as he got up in bed – wondering why in the hell it was so damn painful _down there_; then the mercenary saw the news. Apparently, there had been a blown-out massacre and he'd missed it. How could he have missed it? Alucard was the cause of it and Integra had given all the commands to kill every human solider there,

"Dammit… I was asleep that whole time?"

"Yeah you were."

Seras appeared in the doorway and spooked the mercenary, he then realized he was unclothed, he took his blanket and covered himself again.

"Are you feeling okay Captain Bernadotte?"

"Y-yeah, just peachy." Pip's eyes though were a bit dilated he seemed as though he was dehydrated as well.

"Actually… Monsieur, I'm not feeling too hot, I actually don't know what happened but something's been bugging me – and it just doesn't feel right. Do you know what happened?"

Seras nodded and Pip sighed.

"I really wish I had some chicken noodle soup right about now."

Seras popped upright, cheerfully, she snapped her finger and exclaimed – "Captain – I could get some for you!"

"R-really no trouble?"

"Not at all, Sir Integra isn't wanting me for any duties right now so I can be of assistance um... to you if you need me." She played with her fingers, nervously like a schoolgirl. Pip smiled faintly – his flushed pink lips were displayed prominently.

"That'd be real helpful Monsieur, if you could I'd really appreciate that."

Seras made a 'humph' as she attempted to exit the room. Though she did turn around swiftly before she made he leave, remarking on one thing: "Um Captain Bernadotte?"

"Yes Monsieur?"

"It's Seras, y-you do know that right?"

Pip chuckled and nodded. "Of course – _Monsieur_."

Seras sighed as she exited the room.

"Butler,"

"Yes Vampire?"

"You've never been good at these types of things."

"What types of things – be a little more specific, Vampire."

Alucard fidgeted in his seat, Walter eyeballing his every move. Clearly something wasn't right today – or yesterday as he sounded ill-mannered n the phone with Integra, though she didn't spat at him for it, she just was irritable for her lack of cigar-supplies.

Walter did however, he realized his every move.

"Counseling sessions."

Walter laughed and Alucard snarled. "Shut up, butler."

"What do you need to vent about this time? _Master Alucard_."

Alucard sighed and that made him seem – a teeny bit more relaxed. But no, his looks were always deceiving as Alucard was the master of trickery – he never let anyone see his moves. Though Walter could read him like a book, the two shared a long history together. "That mercenary, _Bernadotte_."

"Ah the young man. He was… _unconscious_ when you returned. What happened to him? I've been meaning to ask."

"That was my fault."

Walter raised a brow in a questionable manner. "Really? What did you –"

"I raped him."

Walter sighed, "Oh dear."

"B-butler what do I do?"

"You haven't developed sexual feelings for this young man have you?"

"I don't think so."

"Then I think we're in for the clear. This young man though, should not be tempered with – he's merely a human see, what you do to him – in any way – could really hurt him, Alucard."

Alucard tensed a bit but nodded. "Yes, you are correct. I wouldn't want to hurt him."

This caught the butler's attention. "So you DO have feelings for the mercenary?"

Flattening his face with his hand Alucard gasped, "I don't know dammit!"

It was truly remarkable – Walter hadn't seen Alucard in such an emotional struggle in nearly forty-nine years. The last person who Alucard had truly loved…

"Alucard, you remember that don't you. Do you hold any regrets?"

"No,"

Finally getting his act together Alucard responded to the butler – this time he stood up and moved towards him, though the actions made him a bit off guard. Walter stepped back, unknown as to what to do next. It wasn't until he turned to mush when Alucard wrapped his arms around the greying-hair man.

"Your still as beautiful as you were when you were that rambunctious twenty year old, Walter. Even when we fought together as when you were a teenager. Then – we took our relationship to another level – of course I remember that." Alucard attempted to grasp Walter tighter. The aged man though didn't accept his random act of affection very well.

"Stop." He smacked Alucard away. "I've moved on from that. Goddammit! I want no more of that nonsense! No more I say!" Hot tears streamed from his face – he remembered – the horrible events that took place during that war – _their child_.

**_His child. He lost it. It was his fault. _**

"Walter, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back _that_ memory."

Walter turned away from the vampire. "I was going to be a mother, Alucard. Until _we_ lost the baby – to _him_."

"I know my love, you tried so hard…"

"Don't call me that." The man spat in spitefulness tears still streaming from his face. "If you _love_ me so much, then why did you rape Captain Bernadotte!?"

"Rape is not love Walter. Rape is almost - murder. It's the equivalent or at least should be – murder. I was mesmerized by, a lot of things... I don't think I could have controlled myself, even in this environment. I wasn't even thinking of us when that happened!"

Walter sighed. "I apologize, Alucard, I shouldn't have badgered you like that, but I don't want to talk about this any longer what's the past is the past and I would like to move on."

_Real smooth, vampire, real smooth._


	3. Chapter 3

_Present day. _

"So, out with it Walter. A-am I dying?"

Walter let out a fake laugh and presented the mercenary a document explaining all his symptoms… _Pregnancy symptoms._ Pip's eyes widened and he nearly screamed but held it in as he felt a jolt of nausea shoot suddenly from his gut into his windpipe.

"W-what the fuck?!" The mercenary swore gaping at the paper – eyeballing every word he could find that said _pregnant, women, function, bodily, abnormalities_, etc. etc. He wasn't – he couldn't be. "This has to be a sick joke."

Walter sighed and nodded in disagreement "Unfortunately Captain Bernadotte, this is no laughing matter. You are without a doubt _very_ pregnant."

Seras wasn't flinching or freaking out like Pip – she had known. She'd known about the whole thing, though not to Walter's surprise, apparently Alucard had told her from day one. Though, Seras had noticed the painful, remorseful ambience from Walter's face – Pip couldn't tell – all he saw was a wrinkly old man, but she saw much more. Maybe it was her Vampire abilities but she could see him well. _She smelled it_.

"You are at an estimate – nearly a month into your pregnancy. Not long enough for me to perform an ultrasound, though enough to take other tests… I want to get a good look in there to see if the fetus is developing properly – it could be fatal on your body if something – even the teeniest fidget goes wrong."

Pip paled and nearly fell down forward. Until it hit him _hard_. "I- I don't even know who the father is."

"I might know, actually both Ms. Victoria and I know."

Seras flinched. This time she did anyway. "W-Walter! No!"

Pip looked at her with question. "Who? Seras, you knew?"

"Why don't we both say it together since we both know?"

Looking over at a rather grieving-? Walter, he nodded and agreed to her statement, both the butler and Draculina stated the name in harmonious discontent. "Alucard."

The Frenchman fainted, falling flat on his face – first – right down to the floor. A loud **_THUD_** followed in the silence, echoing throughout the narrow room.

Integra burst through the door, with full rage, she marched up to Alucard – grabbed him by the neck – threw him against the wall – and spat Tabaco in his face. "Y-you." She fumbled out the words subconsciously, not knowing whether or not to hug him or kiss him or kick him or – "You bastard!"

"I see that the results are positive."

"Walter _told_ you about this – he _warned_ you?"

"Of course he did, Integra. Why wouldn't he? Now if you may – please let me go. I have someone to see."

"Not so fast Vampire. You hurt him. I cannot allow that to happen again."

"So what will you _do_ about it?"

"I – "

"It's my child Integra, so cut the crap now. I'm going to raise this child one way or another. Let's be blunt – there's no other way around this."

Integra's cigar but fell to the ground and with her jaws she snapped the stick in half. "Fine. You may see him but everyone will be watching you…"

"I take heed in that warning, my master."

Integra rolled her eyes as they began to make their exit from the basement.

The room had been silent, they hadn't found any reason to enter yet until they were able to use Seras as a sort of sound-detecting device – "Shh!" Shushing the talking eventually all went quiet.

Let it begin.

"Alucard."

"Mercenary,"

Pip sat there against the wall with his hands on his stomach, in the swivel chair Alucard also sat – the two gazed at each other in silence for a long time.

"There's no way around this. We have to talk."

"Agreed. So that's why I have to ask you this, Vampire. Be honest with me. Why. Are. You. THE FATHER?"

Alucard closed his eyes and took Pip by the hand, resistance was shown but then eventual calmness took over the mercenary's body. "I was in love." Okay, so he was only partially bluffing.

Leaning in forwards for a gentle kiss – Alucard sucked the Frenchman's lips. "With you, I haven't been that way in a long time, it's something special – ha, once in a full moon I guess you can say."

Pip allowed the Vampire to take over him, he didn't care but as long as he was in this passionate moment – feeling every moment – he _loved it_. Then, it hit him. _No_.

"No!" Pip pushed back and Alucard fumbled making some things clank and clink within the impact.

_Not this again _– Alucard muttered as he tightened his grip on the countertop behind him and steadied himself. _Not again!_ He wasn't ready for another heartbreak.

"Why... why won't anyone love –"

"B-because I want to know what happened – cut the lies dammit! Your only doing this for your own pleasure!"

"!" Alucard lunged towards Pip, nearly throwing him against the examination table – "You little bastard!" He had changed _completely_. "No one understands, this is why it was a mistake… God, I did it – out of love – no one – understands – " Just then a gloved hand grabs Alucard's raised wrist before it strikes down onto Pip's head.

"You are despicable. We should have you locked in the basement for eternity – but unfortunately that's not my call." Walter sighed, he let go of the vampire's hand eventually letting it sink down and the trembling mercenary then slumped to the floor.

"Let him go – now. That's an order." Integra's voice was harsh and cold, as usual but even more so serious as she was more focused on the trembling man – protecting his unborn child's life.

"Yes my master. Anything you say, my master."

Alucard pushed Walter and Seras aside and quickly made his leave however before he did – "Don't think these acts will be left unpunished." Integra chastised him, only leaving him to nod in acknowledgement and then finally – calmly make his leave.

_I'm so sorry Pip. _


	4. Chapter 4

The festivities had just only begun moments ago and Integra was itching for a Cigar. The Wild Geese, all uniformed nicely in – rather spiffy attire – seemed to been having a more enjoyable time then she'd hoped. She demanded that they dressed… civilly. Not those dank huntsmen outfits they call 'clothing', she needed something for this get-together, so be it, she ordered fine clothing for all of those dammed men. Except Bernadotte hadn't arrived yet.

This didn't surprise Integra at all as she assumed that with his… _appearance_ he didn't want to be the guest of honor – which to be precise no one wanted him to be – but he needed to be there for security. He was the Captain after all, their main resistance against anything dastardly. Their head protection for Alucard. Speaking of which, where WAS he? The queen was here, so why hadn't the vampire appeared yet? Alucard did not enjoy socialization either, though that did not excuse him from missing out on greeting the queen, a good friend of his.

_Integra's nose twitched_. Tapping irritated-like on the counter she was then greeted by a young red-haired woman clothed in an Emerald gown, next to her was a young girl – about four years old with the same hair color but instead she had cobalt eyes – just like Integra's. "Pleasure to see you again Hellsing." The woman motioned a gloved hand out in a ways of a handshake – Integra sniffed and cocked her head to the side in confusion. The redheaded woman laughed, rather dispiritedly, "You charmer! I can't believe you forgot me already!"

Integra grabbed her hand regardless, eyeballing the little girl that grasped the woman's leggings nervously, hindering behind her as if there was a large bearlike shadow overcasting her. "I must've, correct me again – who are you, my apologizes… Miss um…"

"Scarlet Wilma Johansen-McGregor."

Integra's blue eyes went wide, her mouth opened crookedly and unladylike at the most – but she didn't care – she shook Scarlet's hand vigorously with content. "Scarlet! It's been so long! I can't believe – how do you do?"

"Fine, fine. I know! We haven't seen each other since our study days."

Scarlet and Integra chatted for a long time. Meanwhile, the little girl grew bored of the elder women's phis-posh and began to occupy her attention elsewhere, as she saw a man clothed in a red and black and white tuxedo enter the room her eyes twinkled. Then, alongside the man in red-white-and black, was a man that had an eye missing.

"M-momma." She tugged at her mother's sleeve, grasping for her attention but as the gossip continued on she grew impatient. The girl got up from her seat and motioned towards the man with hair colored like hers but braided into a ponytail and the raven-haired man who was paler than the moon.

She then approached them, cautiously. She was hoping they wouldn't notice her until a long time but it was too much sooner than she hoped when they did – the ponytail man turned to her, "Oh, um. Hello?"

She squeaked and backed away. The redhead girl then saw the man with the black tux, his eyes were shaded by sunglasses and she couldn't decipher the color of his eyeballs. It was strange. He didn't seem to be enjoying the party. Though she could understand, she wasn't either. Then, she saw the ponytail man's eye – metal.

"Um… w-what's wrong with your eye mister?"

"Francesca! Don't run off like that!"

Just then, Scarlet and Integra approached her and Scarlet grasped Francesca's tiny hand.

"Ah Captain Pip Bernadotte – is everything alright." Integra asked as she noticed Pip looking sideways – trying to avoid contact with Scarlet.

"N-no everything's fine. You ladies having a good time I presume?"

The rounded Wild Geese called Milo was a good friend of Pip's, often called as his third in command, Milo motioned towards Pip and pulled him away from the conversation. "Hey Captain you alright?"

_Milo is American. We met while I had a mission in New Mexico and Milo was a part of a group of nonnative pirates – or rather – the cartel – and Milo nearly got himself fucked over. He was the hacker's assistant in the deal, he was just doing it for a quick gig, eventually ba-da-boom, everything blows up in his __**crews**__ face. What loyal bastards they were, abandoning him like that. So, he joined my group, he was the second member to join. That and Gregory Locket who aided me in my Los Angeles mission. Every one of my boys has a story and we trust each other, we won't ever turn our backs on ourselves because of that. _

"Y-yeah," Suddenly being whisked back to the present as Milo patted him on the shoulder. White tux being slightly dirtied from the touch, though Pip ignored it. "I'm fine. I'm gonna get a drink."

_I'll never give up on my boys – I just hope that they'll never give up on me. _

Trudging towards the buffet, trying to avoid Alucard and contact with virtually almost everyone – especially Seras – he went to go get a sip of punch. Until then he was stopped by one of the boy's – spiffy uniform and all he tapped Pip on the shoulder. "What's up *hic* Captain *hic*, you not drinking tonight?"

_Oh no. _Pip groaned as he felt the hot breaths of his collogue creep down his neck, the drunken, hot breaths. _Shit fuck damn fuck hell_ – "Um no I'm not. I've been ill remember?"

"Ah Captain don't be such a wuss…" Purring his subordinate threw his arm around Pip's neck, eventually making him feel even worse – _must be the hormones_. Pip thought as he was eager to motion his hands towards his stomach protectively though he stayed away not to cause a scene.

Walter came in. _Yes! The butler to the rescue! _"Mr. Richard – are you drunk?"

"Y-yeah, hell yeah I am. What's it _too_ ya?"

"I don't think Captain Bernadotte enjoys you touching… him like that. Please, I'll request you to leave and use the facilities to – wash up. Come with me."

Burping, Richard spit up a bit of bloody-looking liquid – _One too many bloody-Mary's I assume?_ He wiped his mouth away, his cheeks as flushed as the color of the liquid pouring from his lips – and nodded to the butler.

"I – I think… dat would, be da best thang."Trudging along with his arm wrapped around the aged man's shoulders, Richard made his embarrassing exist.

"Poor guy," Alucard approached the buffet. "Poor me." Pip groaned looking at his reflection in the punch bowl trying not to make eye contact with the vampire.

"You look very handsome tonight, Captain Bernadotte."

Taken slightly aback by his compliment, not knowing how to respond – as he wasn't usually charmed by the sadistic psychopathic freak – Pip flushed and cocked his head towards Alucard. Shyly he stammered: "T-thanks."

_Should I have said __**you too**__, I wonder? _The two stood there in silence, Nosferatu tapping his gloved fingers on the tabletops. _We need to talk about it eventually, though why here and now – maybe –_ "But you seem not not be enjoying the gathering, maybe. Um. You should – we should – try to – seek our way out?"

_Real smooth vampire_. "Yeah, not a problem. I'm getting tired of these stuffy royals and rich folk."

"Lovely then."

Alucard and Pip walked together to the outside garden, with Integra watching cautiously – their every move.

The moon was full and the stars were twinkling brightly in the skies above. Alucard was more relaxed now that he was outdoors, so was Pip, he felt... at ease. Not around Alucard – but at the presence of the moonlight. Then again, him carrying the half-vampire-half-human spawn inside him wasn't making that anymore surprising. Pip sat next to Alucard on a bench nearby a fountain – which was turned off – it hadn't been used in many years.

"I know you just got me outta there because you need to talk to me about it."

It. Yeah, it. They didn't even know it's gender yet – so it seemed pretty accurate right about now.

Alucard fidgeted. He hummed with the nighttime bugs chirpings and scooted closer to Pip who didn't seem to mind, who was actually enjoying the closeness.

"Yeah, we need to talk – about it."

"The baby." Alucard gulped. _Baby or monster? _"We have several options here." Pip began looking down at his feet while they were kicking up dirt – not caring about his shiny boots or anything. "At least I think we do."

"Continue,"

"You first, I want to hear what impact a human could have when carrying vampire spawn or something, what am I going to go through? What's going to happen to me?"

"… Well, this has never been done before. Likewise, we don't truly know the outcome so what's the point in sitting around worrying about an estimate? Though if your truly that worried I could give you some kind. First off, the child's appearance, it'll be mostly human. Though later on in its' much later stages of life – after the puberty stages he or she will gain more powerful abilities, though nowhere near as great as mine, because her or his human attributes will strongly outweigh the other,"

As Alucard explained, Pip nodded to every word. He thought of the tiny _life_ -? growing inside him. It was truly incredible.

"Other than that – eating human food products and such will still remain as a habit until they reach puberty will will probably happen at eighteen years of age, fourteen years of age she or he will display some odd supernatural abilities. Though nothing sever…"

"So he or she will live… a fairly normal life… if I so wanted it that way?"

Alucard's crimson eyes stabbed at Pip – he didn't hold back – he let it to him straight. "No. Pip," the usage of his name by Alucard hurt. "He or she – our son or daughter, will have to know about her or his background eventually that they are the spawn of the devil."

"_It is not_!" Pip stood, hands curling into fists then trembling as he shook with anger. "You are NOT a monster – Alucard… my child, our child, our baby – it won't be like that."

"Then why did I hurt you in the first place Pip!? Huh?!"

"You have emotions, obviously. You were attracted to me that night, no?"

Stepping back Alucard let the pregnant mercenary place his hands tightly on his shoulders. "Alucard… I'm not doing this alone. Neither are you. Now answer me – am I allowed to keep my child or not? Is someone going to take my baby away from me?"

Dead-serious eyes were cold as they stared into Alucard's, he then parted his lips – "I don't know,"

Pip sighed, eventually letting go of Alucard. Pushing him back away again – the Frenchmen attempted to disappear into the dark – until Alucard grabbed his hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. "But I'll do whatever I can."

With that, Pip closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time since he was a boy,

He cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm sorry Pip._**

_Alucard trudged down the hallways of the Hellsing Mansion – terribly ashamed of the hysteria that he was in just now. He was – he was beyond scum. __**You hurt him**__._

**_You could've hurt the baby!_**

_Alucard continued down the halls and when he got to the basement he fumbled down the stairs, eventually slumping in his seat bloodstained tears rolled down his face – "Dammit all."_

**_Alucard… You didn't mean that, everyone thinks you're a monster – but that's not fair – to judge someone like that! _**_The mercenary shifted in the large comfortable bed as he fidgeted to sleep, he couldn't after the events of what happened just now – "Dammit." His hands went instinctively to his stomach and he rubbed it in a circular motion. He couldn't believe that he was actually pregnant. _

_One thing that has been bugging him – was Walter. Why was he so pissed at Alucard? _

_He'd find out more later, now sleep was calling him. The Frenchman's tired eyes came to a close as he eventually saw nothing but darkness. _

_When he awoke, he decided to ask Walter about it. Though he didn't get much useful information. From that day forward- Alucard and him didn't really talk much – for the next week or so they were avoiding each other completely, Walter, Pip, and Alucard. *Especially Alucard.*Then the night of Christmas Eve – four weeks – one month along exactly – Pip had been invited to the Hellsing's meeting/get-together with the Queen, he came fashionably late on purpose. _

Returning to the party wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be. He didn't want to return – he trudged down the hall and Alucard was making the walk as slow as he could, though with Pip's anxiousness gaining he couldn't help but seek out his nice new mattress Integra had assigned to him – for back problems.

"I'm really not feeling that great,"

"Cramps?"

Pip nodded. "Something like that,"

"Or is it the socialization."

Pip laughed. "Something like that."

Alucard himself chuckled his usual deep laugh and the two were greeted by Integra in the hall, in which they froze, unable to move even the smallest muscle. "What are you two doing? Alucard, the queen requests to see you!"

Alucard sighed and walked back into the ballroom, Pip reluctantly following his lover – not too happy with the appearance of Integra though.

"Um, Sir Integra," He said sheepishly as if he was asking permission like a grade-schooler would. "Permission to go back to my room? Or do you think extra security is needed?"

Raising a brow she then examined the redhead – head-from-toe she especially looked at his protruding stomach and how visible things were already beginning to 'show'. "No we have Seras, we don't need extra – enjoy time off."

Pip nodded and made his way back to his room.

Scarlet Wilma Johansen-McGregor. She couldn't believe that she'd seen her again – after so long. The two had talked, talked throughout the rest of the evening, leaving Integra in an extremely good mood. Though one thing that scorned her face – was the little girl.

Then she thought of him, the mercenary, as she flipped through some notebooks regarding Alucard's case in her father's study – still hoping to gain some sort of knowledge that had possibly passed down by the generations. Lite. Lite. She needed a lite. Itching for her cigar she reached towards it – gloved hand placed on the engraved Tabaco casket that was her father's once upon a time, eventually she felt emptiness. She sighed and whisked to her feet towards the cabinet – her secret supply of tobacco was surly going to be useful today.

Integra sat back down in the red armchair and felt it squeak in an ambiguous content. She shifted for comfort and adjusted her feet to the warmness of the fire – _so many memories were held in this room_. She gaped as her fingers slide past the pages idly by useless information, _well done with that book onto the next_. She also got another cigar, her filthy habit of going through those things like free money was going to be the death of her someday.

One of the books caught her attention – third shelf third row – she felt the urge to tug at the edges of it when she saw a photograph slipping out of it. _No one has entered this study in a while except for her looking for information on Alucard – except –_ "Walter," was the first one to come to mind. She wondered where her assistant could be as he had been absent from the gathering once he'd escorted Richard – the American mercenary back to his room.

Sniffling Integra inched forward and cautiously grabbed the book. She went to peek at its contents, when the photograph fell to the floor. As unladylike as this was, she never expected Walter to have something in her father's study – as it was labeled on the back Walter C Dornez. Though something struck her as odd – when she picked the recently cleaned photo off (poorly cleaned photo), she examined the back markings further. "Boy? Girl?" Was marked on the corners in small, nearly-erased handwriting. It was sloppy but still readable. Integra flipped it over and when she saw what was on the back –

_She nearly screamed_.

_Ultrasound pictures_. Of an unborn child, sucking its thumb, she gawked in awe at the photographs and at how amazing the little life's array was – it was – amazing.

"I see you found out my little charade, it's up now. I can no longer keep it from you Madame."

Integra spun around to see the greying-haired man who had just seemed to gotten back from a long, painful sleep it seemed, also it appeared his eyes were bloodshot with tears. "Walter," She spoke gently, too gently for her liking as he sighed in discontent and grief. "Explain this."

"Gladly. I'll tell you everything – you are a big girl now, no longer that child that was scared in the basement, who slayed your own uncle, whom I met as a little bouncing baby all those years ago, no. You are a woman now."

Integra sat down, motioning Walter to do so – his pride seemingly crushed, but hey, if it were crushed who better it be ruined in front of then Integra? "You are a beautiful woman. Though if only my daughter could have been the same…"

Tears began to stream down his face as Integra approached him closer, leaning in and grabbing the butler's gloved hand and enwrapping it with hers. "Walter shush, tell me everything – don't be afraid to now."

"1965," Walter began hushing himself enough to speak sanely. "I was pregnant with… Alucard's child. It was only the mere begging of the aftermath of world war two, we were still organizing a plan to defeat the remaining soldiers from the enemy battalion that we hoped it would not spread to the public – though one incident did – I stopped it of course before I was pregnant, about three months before Alucard and I – were expecting. Eventually the word got out that I was pregnant, that same person I foiled their plans in three months earlier wanted revenge on me and apparently was a part of The Millennium Organization, thus wanting to see nothing but my suffering and my future child's."

"M-millennium," Integra stammered out interrupting the butler's longwinded speech. "What we got clues at the hotel in Brazil from Tubalcain Alhambra, that and the Valentine Brothers."

Walter nodded to the girls pip of excitement. "Yes, just like those clues we found. Their leader was a part of the reason why my child had to suffer,"

"You know whose behind all these vampire attacks, then?"

"Haven't the slightest idea to that, Madame. Though my child died before it was born and I can never forget that."

"Walter…"

The room was silent in sorrow – maybe grieving for the life that was lost all those years ago, though Walter nudged Integra as he got up. "Either way this young man, Bernadette – he should not be harmed by Alucard." Integra nodded and watched Walter leave only to have a parting thought of him as he faded into the shadows: _oh Walter_…

_What exactly did they do to you?_


End file.
